


Шрам-напоминание

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Айзек ненавидел, что он был под контролем своего тела.





	Шрам-напоминание

**Author's Note:**

> [Бета](http://oriella1.diary.ru/)

Айзек сидел на полу, согнув ноги в коленях и прижав их к груди. Он покачивался взад-вперёд, ритмично, не сбиваясь с темпа. Когда откидывался назад, спина горбилась, когда вперёд, наоборот, выпрямлялась.

Взгляд был направлен в одну точку, немигающий и пустой. Айзек водил пальцами по лицу, словно пытаясь его почувствовать. Он не выпускал когти, по крайней мере пока.

Вокруг темно, достаточно, чтобы он не видел стен, но недостаточно, чтобы его колени и пол вокруг полностью растворились в темноте.

И руки. На них всё ещё были шрамы, напоминающие о жизни до сверхъестественного. Почему-то они не заросли, не вылечились, даже когда он пытался снять собственную кожу, лишь бы увидеть её девственно чистой, без единого шрама.

Не получилось, шрамы всё ещё были на месте, хотя кожа наросла почти с нуля. Оторвать руку, чтобы она отросла, было невозможно. Вырвать ткани и мышцы тоже. Они просто не отрастают снова, даже с исцелением оборотней.

Айзек сильнее надавил пальцами на кожу, до боли, но недостаточно, чтобы поцарапать себя. Он сильно нажал на плечи, провел по шее и плечам, обнимая себя, пытаясь унять дрожь.

Не помогло, он даже не перестал покачиваться, только лишь почувствовал, как снова задыхается.

Словно бы он не в пустой комнате, просторной, наверное, а снова в холодильнике, который с каждым годом становился всё меньше изнутри. Давил на него с каждым годом сильнее и сильнее.

Оставлял без воздуха, наедине с его собственными криками и сломанными под корень ногтями, когда он пытался выбраться, процарапать обивку. Ему ни разу не удалось добраться до самого металла через кожу, или это была не кожа, Айзек не уверен.

Он протянул руки вперёд, всё ещё немного сжимая шею, проводя плоскими ногтями по коже.

Почему всё, что он пережил после обращения, не оставило на нём шрамов, а то, о чём ему хотелось бы забыть больше всего, навсегда с ним?

Как напоминание. Светлые следы на спине, рёбрах, руках и ногах.

Айзек провёл руками по лицу вниз. Ногти превратились в когти, и теперь кожа не просто покраснела, он глубоко расцарапал её, глубоко. Возможно, даже до кости, возможно, даже можно было бы увидеть зубы через раны на щеках.

Он повторил свой жест, проводя когтями по шее и плечам.

Кровь текла по лицу, капала на грудь и джинсы, но он чувствовал, как раны зарастали, не оставляя и следа.

Хотелось снять с себя кожу.

Он с силой надавил на плечи, чувствуя, как глубоко входят когти, если он надавит ещё сильнее. Если он немного изменил бы направление, он мог повредить позвоночник.

Тело выберет лечить то, что сильнее и опаснее для жизни. Тело выберет. Какая странная фраза.

Не вынимая когтей, Айзек провёл их вверх к плечам. Разодрав их в мясо, оставляя царапины на костях. Это замедлило излечение лица.

Дышать почему-то стало проще и одновременно сложнее. Тело контролировало его. Оно решало, какие следы на нём останутся, какие нет. Оно решало, излечиваться или нет.

Оно не давало ему забыть кулаки отца и холодильник, о который он ломал ногти. Стекло, на которое он падал. Тарелки, которые о него разбивали, толкали на осколки и потом заставляли собирать их.

Он вынул когти и обнял себя, снова запуская когти в рёбра сзади на спине и проводя вперёд. Близко к внутренним органам, но недостаточно глубоко, чтобы что-то действительно повредить.

Айзек не хотел этого тела, не хотел, чтобы оно решало, какие следы на нём оставались, но он и не хотел умирать. Только навредить себе так, чтобы остались следы. Его следы, а не отца.

– О боги, Айзек, – раздался голос где-то рядом.

Айзек приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался лишь сдавленный стон. Крис отцепил его руки, и Айзек позволил ему это сделать.

Излечение уже шло полным ходом, через двадцать минут не останется даже напоминания.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)  
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)  
во вк у меня проходит лотерея на халявный фичок в честь 100 работ на КФ!


End file.
